


wakatoshi and satori's adventures in time traveling

by seijhoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, but also fluffy, they go to the future in a broom closet, very silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: Just then, a blonde boy walked out of the locker room, clad in the same uniform as everyone else. He had shaggy blonde hair and towered over everyone else, and had a look of neutrality on his face, neither looking to meet up with anyone or looking like he was out of place. His gaze eventually landed on them, but he didn’t seem surprised or anything, he merely just walked over to the closet. “Why are you in the closet?”Satori blinked, “Well, why aren’t you?” He responded, not missing a beat.The boy sighed, “Dad, papa, what are you doing here? You both look so.. young.”Wait, what?Dad and papa?“I don’t recall becoming a father.” Wakatoshi murmured.(Or, the time that Ushiten traveled to the future and met their son)
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	wakatoshi and satori's adventures in time traveling

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Gabby, who's been asking me to write ushiten for a hot minute, hopefully you like it! I just thought this idea was really cute and silly

In hindsight, Satori always had a feeling that he and Wakatoshi would end up together forever. Intuition you might call it, or even his guesses that served him well in volleyball, but either way, Satori never had a doubt that he and his Wakatoshi-kun would be together forever. He just didn’t know that he’d have the proof right in front of his eyes.

***

Time travel was a thing of science fiction, of that one movie where the guy keeps having to go back in time, reliving the same day over and over again, definitely not real life. And yet, here Satori and Wakatoshi were, shoved in the supply closet in the gym after practice, trying to figure out why when they opened the door again, there were strangers doing drills when just a moment ago, the gym had been empty.

...Maybe it’d be better to start back at the beginning.

***

The Shiratorizawa third years always stayed behind to help clean up the gym after practice, but tonight it was only Satori and Wakatoshi left, running the mops along the floor before they called it a night and went back to their dorm room. Okay, well now it was mostly just Wakatoshi running the mop along the floor while Satori watched, but it wasn’t his fault that Wakatoshi looked good doing literally anything. He could watch him do anything and everything all day.

“Almost done, Wakatoshi-kun?” He called out, leaning against the wall.

Wakatoshi looked up, nodding. “We can go soon, we just need to put the mops away.”

“Okie dokie!” Satori playfully saluted, grabbing the mop he had been using before and heading over to the closet, pulling open the door. “Jeez, it’s so dark in here.. Would it kill someone to change the lightbulb in here?”

“I don’t think changing a lightbulb could kill anyone.” Wakatoshi said from behind him.

He chuckled, feeling around for the switch. “It’s an expression Wakatoshi-kun, though it’d be totally wild if someone did die from that- Oh! Got it.” 

Satori flipped what seemed to be a light switch, but nothing happened. Huh, maybe it was one of those dud switches. When he did flip it though, he swore he heard voices back in the gym again, which was odd, considering it had been just the two of them a few minutes ago. He finally found the right switch and the lightbulb flickered on, allowing them to put the mops away. “Okay Wakatoshi-kun! Let’s go back to the dorms, I’m beat.”

Wakatoshi nodded and opened the door, only to find that the gym was full once again, but it wasn’t their teammates. Strange boys, about their age, mulling around the gym and chatting, some coming out of the locker room to join their friends in leaving and heading back to their dorm rooms. This certainly looked like the Shiratorizawa gym, but neither of them recognized anyone in it.

“Whoaa, what’s this?” Satori cocked his head to the side. “Who are these kids?”

“I don’t know, perhaps they’re from another sports team.”

“No, but some of them are wearing our team jackets!” He hummed. “How strange..”

Just then, a blonde boy walked out of the locker room, clad in the same uniform as everyone else. He had shaggy blonde hair and towered over everyone else, and had a look of neutrality on his face, neither looking to meet up with anyone or looking like he was out of place. His gaze eventually landed on them, but he didn’t seem surprised or anything, he merely just walked over to the closet. “Why are you in the closet?”

Satori blinked, “Well, why aren’t you?” He responded, not missing a beat.

The boy sighed, “Dad, papa, what are you doing here? You both look so.. young.”

Wait, what?

Dad and papa?

“I don’t recall becoming a father.” Wakatoshi murmured.

Satori gasped, this seemed straight out of a sci-fi movie! “Wakatoshi, I think we time traveled!”

Both the boy and Wakatoshi tilted their heads. “Huh?” They said in unison.

He snickered. “I think that dud switch might have taken us to the future when I flipped it! Wait, what’s your name kid?”

The boy hummed, “Tendou Roy.”

Satori grinned, he knew exactly where the name came from, and he wanted to pat his future self on the back for this one. “Oh? Wakatoshi took my last name hm?”

“Tendou Wakatoshi…” He heard Wakatoshi test out the name from behind him, almost as if to see how it sounded. “I like it.”

Roy sighed, starting to walk backwards. “Come on.”

“Oh? Where are we going?” Satori grinned, slipping fully out of the closet.

“My dorm, unless you want to go home right away?”

Wakatoshi and Satori shared a look. Now, he wasn’t sure about Wakatoshi, but there was no way Satori was going home just then, not when they had the opportunity to spend time with their son! “No way, we’re staying!”

Roy nodded and started leading them out of the gym, walking towards the dorms. “My roommate is usually studying at the library around this time, so he won’t see you and freak out.”

“Sounds good!” Satori hummed as they followed him, sticking close by to Wakatoshi, who was just taking everything in. “You okay Toshi?”

He nodded, looking around still. “Everything looks the same.”

Satori chuckled softly, “Yeah, it does huh?”

Finally, they stopped in front of a room, watching as Roy unlocked the door for them. “Make yourselves at home, it’s not much, but yeah.”

They nodded and sat on the bottom bunk while Roy sat in the chair at his desk. “Soooo, are we allowed to ask you things that don’t have the potential to alter the space time continuum and the future as we know it??” Satori asked.

Roy shrugged, “Sure.”

“What position do you play in volleyball?” Wakatoshi piped up, getting straight to the point.

“Middle blocker.”

Satori gasped, pretending to get all choked up. “My little boy, following in my footsteps!”

He smirked, “That’s what you said when I first told you too.”

“Well, I do know myself better than anyone.” Satori grinned, his eyes scanning the room. It was a pretty standard dorm, there were a few posters hanging up on the wall, and a few framed pictures on his desk. One was of an older Satori and Wakatoshi with Roy in his school uniform, their hands resting on either one of his shoulders. Satori couldn’t help but feel his heart swell up, one day that picture would actually be taken, he couldn’t wait.

“Ooh, who’s the girl in that other picture?” Satori pointed at another framed picture of Roy with a girl with brown hair with some parts dyed blonde, and glasses. She was doing a peace sign at the camera while Roy squished his face into the frame, a fond smile on his face.

Roy glanced at the photo, his cheeks going a bit red. “My girlfriend, Yumi.”

“Ohh you sly dog!” Satori clapped him on the back. “Atta boy!”

“I-It’s not that big of a deal, seriously!” He blushed brighter, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Our boy’s got a girlfriend, of course it’s a big deal!” He grinned, going over and ruffling his hair. “Ah, I’m so proud.”

Roy groaned, hiding his face behind his hands. “Ugh..”

Wakatoshi gave him a thumbs up of approval. “She looks nice.”

“I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.”

“Fine.” Satori paused, waiting a few beats. “..so how long have you been together-”

“Papa.”

***

After about an hour of the three of them chatting, Roy ushered his parents out of his room to go back down to the gym before his roommate came back from the library. The hallways were empty, with students getting ready for bed or already asleep in their rooms, the most opportune time to sneak his teenage parents back down to the gym so they could travel back to their own dimension.

God, it really did seem like it was out of a sci-fi movie.

The gym was dark when they arrived, with Roy picking the lock to get them back inside. Wakatoshi was concerned with him getting into trouble for this, but Roy assured them that this wasn’t his first rodeo (cue a proud Satori).

They walked back to the supply closet where they first emerged earlier that day, the two of them standing in front of the door.

“Well, guess this is it.” Roy hummed, his hands shoved in his pockets.

“Yep! But we’ll be seeing you later kid, much much later.” Satori beamed at him while Wakatoshi nodded. “But, I guess you’ll be seeing the future us soon? Man, that’s trippy.”

Roy snorted, “Yeah, a little bit.. It was cool, though, seeing you.”

Wakatoshi nodded again, “It’s good to know that we raised a nice young man.”

“Yeah, no worries, I think I turned out pretty okay.” Roy chuckled, giving them a playful salute. “See you later dads.”

Satori grinned and waved, watching his retreating back for a moment before shutting the closet door. “Ready to go home Wakatoshi-kun?”

“Ready.”

“Alrighty then!” He flipped the dud switch and waited a few seconds, jumping back in surprise when the door swung open.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Semi asked, scrunching up his nose. “Actually, scratch that, I don’t want to know what happened here.”

Satori gasped and leapt up, embracing Semi in a giant bear hug. “Semi Semi! We made it back Wakatoshi!”

“Wh- Made it back?” Semi raised an eyebrow, his cheek being squished against Satori’s. “What are you on?”

“Ooh, actually it’s probably a bad idea to tell you, it could affect the future as we know it!” Satori pretended to lock up his lips, throwing away the key. “Let’s just say that Wakatoshi-kun and I had an adventure.”

Semi sighed, smiling fondly as he shoved Satori off of him. “Fun, well go change, Goshiki’s been looking for you Ushiwaka, thought I might find you in here.” 

“And find us you did, we’ll be right there!” Satori called as he walked towards the locker rooms. “Oh, and Semi Semi, don’t pretend that you haven’t been caught in the storage closet with our dear Shirabu before!” He cackled as he shut the door behind him, blocking out Semi’s cries of indignance and protests. “Gets him every time.”

It was quiet while they changed, but a very comfortable silence, it was usually like this with them. Sometimes nothing needed to be said between them.

“Satori?” 

Oh, he hadn’t been expecting Wakatoshi to be the one to speak up. “Yes, Wakatoshi-kun?” He looked over in his direction, meeting his gaze, his heart jumping as Wakatoshi smiled.

“I look forward to our future.”

Satori melted, grinning back at him.

“I look forward to it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, Tendou's manga loving ass did name his son Roy after Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist, and Yumi (his gf) is the daughter of Oikawa and Iwaizumi so best believe one day I'll be elaborating more on that at a later date 
> 
> follow me on twt: seijhoe_


End file.
